bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukichi Fukuzawa
is the President of the Armed Detective Company. Appearance Fukuzawa is a tall man who always has a stern expression over his face. He has long silver hair, which end just above his shoulder. He has metallic blue eyes, which also appear to have wrinkles/slight eyebags under them. He is always seen wearing a green yukata under a black mantle with golden borders with a zigzag pattern, and sandals with long white socks. Personality Fukuzawa is (as expected from the director of the Company) a serious man, capable of maintaining his calm expression at every time, even in front of an enemy. He is also a good leader. It is revealed as well that he possesses a caring side, as seen when he orders all the personnel from the agency to focus on finding and rescuing Atsushi Nakajima. Therefore, he seems to care about his subordinates a lot, and he completely trusts in them. He's never seen smiling, although it's heavily implied he has a soft spot for cute things. After Izumi Kyouka makes a cute face, he hires her on the spot. It's also been shown that he loves cats to the point where he keeps treats for them in the sleeves of his yukata. Ability His ability, , allows him to suppress the abilities of those in the Armed Detective Company. According to Dazai, it can “adjust the power of their abilities so that they may be controlled.” He possesses enough strength and reflexes to take on a group of assassins. It is also mentioned that he is Kunikida Doppo's master and has never lost a match against him. Background Twelve years before the Agency was founded, Fukuzawa was a notable martial artist who was working as a bodyguard. When his client (a company president) was murdered, he met Ranpo Edogawa, who happened to be at the scene of the crime for a job interview. Ranpo easily pointed out who the murderer was, and thus Fukuzawa owed him a favor to help him find another job. Not wanting to get involved with Ranpo but also not wanting to leave him alone, Fukuzawa made up the lie that he was an ability user so Ranpo's view of the world would not collapse and wouldn't be scared of people not understanding him. Later, when Ranpo tried to track down a criminal by himself and got kidnapped, and Fukuzawa realized how dangerous it was to leave Ranpo on his own and goes to save him. Fearing that Ranpo would become the target of corrupt organizations, he became determined to create a safe place for Ranpo to use his skill. Thus, the Armed Detective Agency was founded, with the intent of being an organization for ability users to protect the weak and fight for justice. Plot Trivia * So far it has been shown Kunikida is the closest detective to him than any other. Fukuzawa's trust over him is great enough to leave him in charge of Osamu Dazai's entrance exam and other tasks, take him as his disciple and always share a match of Go after work. * After Fukuzawa saved Ranpo from his abduction, he scolded the latter and somehow "tamed" the young detective. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armed Detective Company Members Category:Ability Users